The Gift Of A Friend
by MssPerfect
Summary: Alice has no friends, everyone calls her a freak and tease her! Now she finds only one friend, but what happens when someone tries to take that one friend away from her? full summary inside. chapter 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is just another one of my stories! Since no one has written stories about Alice and Ace except Crystal-Mist, I have decided to write some myself! Hope you enjoy and please review! This is when they were small!**

**Alice has no friends, everyone calls her a freak and tease her! Now she finds only one friend, but what happens when someone tries to take that one friend away from her? She would do anything to get him back! **

A six year old Alice was walking down the park head low. She has yet lied to her parents again that she was going to play with her friends, when she doesn't have any. every time she comes to the park, she would she kids her age playing games with their friends, and when she asks to play with them, they would just turn their back on her. No one wanted to play with, let alone be with her. Everyone calls her a freak and points fingers at her, but Alice has learned to ignore them. She never let the feelings get the best of her. She is a free spirit little girl, who doesn't mind making friends with anyone. She never gave up. She walked slowly along the tracks kicking rocks out of the way as she goes. It was a good morning today, the sun was shining brightly and birds sang happily. Alice looked up when she saw two birds singing on top of a tree a head of her. She smiled and waved at them.

"hey little birdies?" Alice said happily. The two birds just looked down at her and flew away. Alice went a little sad again and continued walking head low. She always wondered why she never had any friends. She never teased anyone or be unfriendly. Alice saw a few kids playing tag, so she decided to go and ask if she could

Play. She raced over to them. The kids stopped playing and looked at her awkwardly. Alice stopped in front of them.

"umm…can I play with you guys?" Alice asked a little shyly, digging her toes into the soft sand. The kids looked at each other.

"No, go away freak!" one of the boys said and pushed her onto the ground. They all looked down at her and just laughed.

"yeah, we don't play with freaks like you!' one of them said through laughs and the whole group burst into laughs again. One of the girls kicked her on the leg, before they left laughing their heads off. Tears fell down on Alice's cheek, but she wiped them away before they saw. She got up and brushed the dirt off her dress then when to sit on a near by bench. A little boy with short blue hair and grey eyes was sitting there too. Alice moved away from him a bit so that he wouldn't see her tears. She has never seen him before, maybe he is new around here. Alice didn't take the risk of asking him his name, she was afraid that he will call her a freak too, so she stayed quiet.

"are you ok…they didn't hurt you did they?" the boy asked. Alice nearly jumped. She turned and looked at him. _So he is not going to tease me_, Alice thought, but why everyone does it. She quickly wiped her eyes again, just to make sure that there weren't any tear stains left before answering.

"umm…me, I'm fine they didn't hurt me, really, thank you" Alice said in her cute baby voice and faked a smile. The little boy just looked at her and raised an eye-brow.

"sure…then why were you crying then?" he asked. Alice blushed and turned around. She didn't want him to think that she is a cry baby.

"I'm not crying seriously, look, I swear I wasn't" Alice said a little too quickly, making her self look specious.

'alright…just take a chill pill' the boy said teasingly. Alice just looked at him curiously.

'but I don't need to take a chill pill…only pregnant women take them and I'm not pregnant!" Alice said. The boy's mouth dropped wide open.

"SAY WHAT!" the boy asked, much to Alice's surprise.

" pregnant women take chill pills so that they can relax during birth, in that case the process is less painful…" Alice started to explain. The boy's mouth dropped even wider.

" a chill pill is what people take when they are over the top and need to calm down (I think that's what its for '_')" the boy started to explain.

"what made you think it is made for pregnant women…man even I'm not that stupid!…no wonder why those kids call you a freak!" the boy said teasingly and started to laugh. Tears started forming in Alice's eyes and she got up and started running. _Now he thinks I'm a freak too_, she thought while running home.

"hey you, wait up…I didn't mean to offend you…' Alice turned around and saw the boy running after her. But she didn't stop until he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and turned her around while panting.

"gosh…your pretty fast for a girl…" he said trying to get his breath back, still holding on to her arm. Alice turned away and quickly wiped the tears off her eyes. She pulled her arm away from and turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry…my name is Ace, what's your name?" he asked after he finally got his breath back."it's okay and my name is Alice…" Alice said blushing. Ace just smiled at her, which made her blush deeper.

"you got to admit, that idea of yours was pretty funny and stupid!" Ace said laughing. Alice took this seriously and turned away from him. Ace stopped laughing.

"you take everything too serious you know" Ace said.

"anyway would you like to play tag?" Ace asked smiling while scratching his head nervously. Alice's eyes brighten up.

"really…ok!" Alice said jumping up and down hands up in the air. Ace just looked at her with a bored expression.

"calm down, its just a game…and I'm it!" Ace said moving towards Alice. She soon realised what was happening and started to run, laughing happily. Ace started chasing her, laughing happily too…

_To be continued…_

**Okay, that was easy! Chapter 1 done, please remember to review! I hope you guys like it! Chapter 2 is coming up soon. REVIEW! Hahahaaha they are just so cute!**

**REVIEW!**

**Bye, see ya next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Hehehe that was fun, anyways thanks for the reviews and in return I have come up with chapter 2! Enjoy your reward! Hahahaaha jokes, but enjoy and please REVIEW!

Alice was so happy today. She has finally got a friend. Now she doesn't have to lie to her parents again. She ran down the stairs singing a little melody to herself. She went into the kitchen and found her mother cooking breakfast. Alice closed her eyes and sniffed. Yum, beacon and egg.

"good morning Alice…" her mother said smiling. Alice when and sat at the dining table.

"good morning, mother…" she said happily. Her mother came with the beacon and egg and put them on a plate in front of her. She smiled at Alice.

"why so happy today, Alice?" her mother asked. Alice just looked up at her and smiled.

"it's just that it's a beautiful morning today, that's all" Alice said. Her mother just came over to her, and messed her hair up, laughing happily. She kissed Alice on the forehead then when over to the sink.

"umm…mother can I go to the park now?" Alice asked.

"as soon as you finish your breakfast, dear" Alice mother said.

"ok, thanks mother!" Alice said happily. Alice started eating her breakfast so fast that she nearly choked on it.

"don't kill your self Alice…the park is not running anywhere" Alice mum said teasingly. "you still have a lot of time to play…" she continued.

"sorry mother" Alice said, now carefully eating her food. Her mother just looked at her while shaking her head. _Kids_, she thought and smiled.

"umm Alice, me and your father are going over to your grandfather's house today, do you think you can stay over one of your friends house till we come back?" her mother asked coming over to Alice. Alice just finished eating.

"okay mother" Alice said swallowing the last piece of beacon. Her mother carefully pushed back a layer of hair out of Alice's face, and hugged her. Alice hugged her back.

"ok now, make sure to have fun!" her mother said letting go.

"I will mother!" Alice said running outside. Alice mother came and stood at the front door waving bye to Alice. Alice waved good-bye. She was about to turn and go to the park when she stopped in her tracks. She ran back home and pulled her mother into a big hug.

" I love you mother"

"I love you Alice"…

-**At the park**-

When Alice arrived at the park, Ace was there waving madly at her. She came over to him. He folded his arms angrily when she approached him.

"what took you so long?" he demanded. Alice just blushed of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"you better be!" Ace joked, smiling wickedly.

" so what game do you want to play?" he asked. Alice thought for a moment.

"lets go and play on the slide!" Alice said excitedly. Ace and Alice came over to the equipment, they climbed up and both took turns on the slide. There weren't that many people playing on the equipment so they had a lot of turns. A few kids were playing games on the other side of the park. Once Ace pushed Alice down the slide, she went screaming her head off only to find out that she landed safely on the other end! Ace laughed his head off, none stop.

" hahahaaha, your such a scary cat!" Ace teased, trying to control his laugh. Alice just crossed her arms and turned away.

"Am not!" Alice replied looking mad.

"are too!" Ace said holding his sides, which were now hurting from all the laughter.

"am not!" now Alice was looking really mad now.

"are too"

"am not!"

"what ever!" Ace said wiping tears away from the corner of his eyes. After their little baby fight, they went back to playing. Alice climbed up and slide down. She went a little too fast and landed hard on her bum.

"well well, who do we have here?" Alice looked up at the two figures standing in front of her. Shadow-prove and Mylene, her worst two enemies were looking down at her with their wicked smiles. Alice stood up and stepped back a bit. Ace saw what was happening and climbed down.

"leave her alone Mylene!" Ace said moving in front of Alice.

"who is going to make us. Squirt?" shadow-prove said, sticking his tongue out. Ace face went red. Shadow-prove came and pushed Alice down and they both laughed. Ace just completely lost it at the moment.

"your going to wish that you never did that!" Ace said, he folded his hand into a fist and punched shadow-prove right in the face. Blood sprinkled down his nose. Shadow-prove started crying, while Mylene stepped back.

"this isn't over squirt, I'm going to tell mommy!" shadow-prove said and they both ran away. Ace turned to Alice and offered a helping hand. She took it and got up.

"are you ok?" Ace asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Alice said brushing herself off.

"come on lets go!" Ace took Alice's hand, much to her surprise and they raced off to a bench. They sat down.

"umm…Ace?" Alice said nervously.

"yeah?" Ace said

"my parents won't be back for a while and I was wondering if I could stay at your house for a few hours?" Alice said blushing.

"really, that's so cool, no problem!" Ace said smiling.

"really, thanks Ace!" Alice jumped up and hugged Ace, when they stopped both of them were blushing like mad….

****

Hahahaaha, yeah I'm done! Please REVIEW! See ya next time guys and keep those reviews coming! Hope you guys liked it! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay people, get ready for chapter 3!, thanks for the wonderful reviews. Remember to keep on reviewing while I get on with the story! Man I'm really going with this story, there is nothing stopping me now! Hahahaaha! REVIEW!

After Alice and Ace finished playing, they went home together. Ace's house wasn't pretty far away from Alice's house. It was just two blocks away from Alice's house and it was huge. Alice's mouth dropped wide open when she saw it. She was eventually speechless.

"what's the matter, the cat got your tongue?" Ace said, teasingly.

"your house is huge!" Alice said admiringly. Ace just smiled at her.

"I know…" he said as he opened the door. Alice was even more speechless when she saw the inside. Ace just shook his head.

"so are you going to come in, or what?" Ace said rolling his eyes.

"sorry" Alice said, looking embarrassed and dumbstruck. They went in and closed the door behind them. Alice let her eyes wonder around the room, with her mouth open. Ace just looked at her and grinned.

"mum, I'm home!" Ace yelled, just to make sure his mother heard. Ace's mother appeared behind a wall.

"oh hi dear, did you have fun?" Ace's mother came and hugged him. She messed up his hair and kissed him on the forehead, Ace just looked annoyed.

"mom, your embarrassing me!" Ace said looking over his shoulder at Alice, looking all blushed. Alice just giggled.

"oh who's your friend here?" Ace mother said looking at Alice and smiled. Alice just blushed.

"oh, this is Alice…" Ace said pointing a hand at Alice. Ace mother moved over to Alice.

"hi Alice" Ace mother said messing Alice's hair up. She just blushed.

"hi…" Alice said shyly. Ace just looked at both of them, with a bored expression. Ace grabbed Alice's arm.

"come on!" Ace said, dragging Alice up the stairs. Alice dumbstruck, just went along with him. They stopped at a door and Ace opened it. It was surprisingly huge for a bedroom and extremely messy too. Alice figured out that it was Ace's room. No kidding.

"here Alice, I want to show you something!" Ace said, getting out something that looked like a tiny ball. Alice came over for a closer look.

"what is it?" Alice asked.

"it's a bakugan!" Ace said excitingly.

"a b-bakugan?" Alice asked, looking confused.

"yeah!" Ace said.

"so what's a bakugan?" Alice asked.

"umm…I don't know!" Ace said blushing. Alice just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"what does it do?" she asked, examining it carefully. Ace just scratched his head nervously.

"let me guess, you don't know" Alice said laughing. Ace just looked at her, annoyed.

"whatever!" they were both looking at it when suddenly it popped open.

"get your hands off me, you filthy humans!" the voice said from inside the ball. Ace and Alice jumped looking terrified, causing the bakugan to fly up in the air. It landed down near their feets. Alice was so terrified that she buried her face in Ace's chest. Ace just grabbed her tight, not realising what he was doing. They were completely speechless.

"don't look so terrified, I don't bite you know!" the bakugan said looking annoyed. Ace and Alice just stood there with their mouths wide open, staring at it.

"well are you two just going to stand there holding each other like two terrified couples, or are you going to say something?" the bakugan said. Ace looked at the position they were in, he quickly let go of Alice and they both started blushing.

"you can talk?" Ace asked, still looking scared.

"of course I can talk you idiot, what does it look like I'm doing!" the bakugan rolled his eyes. Ace just when red, while Alice stepped forward and looked at the bakugan carefully.

"your such a scary cat, you know that!" the bakugan said, teasingly.

"am not!" Ace blurted out.

"and an aggressive one too!" the bakugan was now getting on Ace's nerve.

"why you little!" Ace grabbed the bakugan and throw him out of the window before he got say anything else. Alice couldn't believe it.

"Ace, why did you do that for?" Alice asked, looking down the window.

"ah, don't worry he'll survive and anyways he was getting on my nerve!" Ace said grinning. Alice just shook her head.

"come on lets go look for him!" Alice grabbed Ace's hand and dragged him outside before he could protest. They looked for the bakugan, but did not find it, so they went back inside.

"so are you two done playing around?" a voice said from nowhere. Alice screamed and ran to Ace.

"w-who said that?" Ace murmured. The bakugan jumped out.

"I did" he said.

"how did you get in here?" Ace asked.

"none of your business, loser!" he said smiling. Ace was going mad.

"why you!" Ace nearly threw him out of the window again, but Alice stopped him.

"guys stop fighting!" she said. They stopped but still gave each other the death glare.

"my name is Percival and I just so happen to be Ace's bakugan, I was going to introduce myself properly before I was rudely thrown out of the window!" Percival said looking at Ace.  
"what, my bakugan?" Ace said not believing what he heard.

"I know, hard to believe isn't it!" Percival said rolling his eyes. Ace just snarled at him…

****

Sorry people but I have to stop it there, I'm a bit tired as you can see! Sorry! Don't worry I promise to continue as soon as I feel like it, which wont be long…Hehehe!

REVIEW and TELL ME what you thought of this chapter! '_'

Cao!

MssPerfect! Review! See ya next time people


	4. Chapter 4

****

What did I tell you people, it wont take long before I get writing on this story! I hope that's a good thing, anyways enjoy! And you know what to do afterwards, so I don't have to remind you! Hehehe

"so let me get this straight, you're my bakugan?" Ace asked for the tenth time, making Percival tick.

"how many times do I have to explain, YES!" Percival said, now really pissed off. Percival has explained to them what a bakugan is and what they can do, Alice was pretty amazed but Ace didn't seem to even care, that's why he ended up asking too many dumb questions.

"if everyone has a bakugan, where is mine?" Alice asked in a sad voice.

"don't worry, you'll find one soon!" Percival said, trying to cheer Alice up. She smiled and picked him.

"thanks, Percival" Alice said.

"at least someone appreciates me!" Percival said looking at Ace, who just turned he's back on him.

"what ever!" Ace said. Alice put Percival down.

"hey Ace, do you have a camera?" Alice asked. Ace just looked at her curiously.

"yeah I do, what do you need it for?" Ace asked.

"oh, I thought that we could take a few pictures before I go home!" Alice said smiling.

"umm, okay!" Ace went over to his drawer and started looking inside of it. He pulled it out.

"oh, here it is!" Ace said, happily.

"awesome!" Alice yelled. Ace started taking pictures of Alice and Percival. They both took turns at taking the pictures and started fooling around. They put the camera on stand-by and took a picture of themselves in a group. There were photos where Ace was sticking his tongue out and Alice making the bunny-ears. After they finished taking the pictures they laid on the floor and started looking at them. They laughed at the ones that looked silly.

"umm, Ace?" Alice said.

"yeah?" Ace said getting up.

"I got to go home now…" Alice said sadly.

"umm…okay, guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Ace said sadly. Alice smiled and they went downstairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Alice said. She went over to Ace and hugged him. Ace was blushing like mad, but he hugged her back.

"see you tomorrow too, Percival!" Alice said smiling at Percival.

"bye Alice!" Percival said.

"bye Alice!" Ace said. Alice smiled and left, waving good bye.

"bye!" she said before disappearing over the block. Ace went back inside sadly.

-**At Alice's house**-

"mum, I'm home!" Alice said, closing the door behind her. Her mother came out and hugged her.

"hi dear, did you have fun?" Her mother asked.

"yes mother!" Alice said. She ran upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and took out the copies of the pictures that Ace gave her. She looked at them and laugh. She opened one of her drawer, took out an album and slipped the pictures in. now she would remember for ever. She put the album back in the drawer and went back downstairs…

-**4 years later**-

Ace and Alice have been best friends ever since, they went to school together and are also in the same class. They shared everything together with each other. Alice was walking home from school by herself when she encountered Shadow and Mylene.

"Aww, if it isn't Alice, what may you be doing walking all alone?" Mylene said, moving towards Alice. Alice stepped backwards a bit. She tripped on a rock and fell, causing all her books and pencils fly in the air.

"w-what do you want!" Alice stammered trying to gather all her books together.

"we just dropped in to say hi!" Shadow said, smiling evilly.

"leave her alone!" a voice said behind Alice. Alice quickly got up and started getting her stuff. She knew that voice too well. Ace.

"ha, well, well what a surprise Squirt!" Shadow said teasingly. Ace did not like being called a Squirt.

"stop calling me that!" Ace said, really pissed off.

"who's gonna make me, squirt!" Shadow said, teasingly.

"Now, you've done it!" Ace was really mad now. He was just about to challenge Shadow when Alice stopped him.

"no Ace, they are not worth it!" Alice said taking Ace away. He protested of course, but Alice pushed him on.

"that's right, walk away squirt!" Shadow said, laughing. Ace was about to turn around a punch his ugly face, when Alice stopped him again.

"shut up, you idiot!" Mylene yelled at shadow.

"come on, lets go!" Mylene said, dragging him away…

Ace and Alice came to Ace's house. Ace was still pissed off. They opened the door and when in. they went to Ace's room.

"why didn't you let me punch him!" Ace said angrily.

"Hey, what's the problem, did you get into a fight again?" Percival said, jumping onto Ace's shoulder.

"No!" Ace said. Alice went and picked Hydroid up.

"hi hydroid!" Alice said.

"hi Alice!" hydroid said. Alice put hydroid down and went over to Ace. He was too busy yelling at Percival. They didn't even notice her.

"umm…guys?" Alice asked.

"WHAT!" they both yelled and looked at Alice. Alice just stepped back.

"Ace, I was wondering if you could help me with my project, its on science" Alice said, shyly.

"sure no problem" Ace said, flicking Percival off his shoulder, luckily he landed safely next to hydroid.

"ACE WHY YOU!" Percival snarled. Ace and Alice just went over to the studying room.

"so Alice, where is the project?" Ace asked. Alice took her books out.

"it's somewhere in here…" Alice said looking through her books. Alice looked and looked through her books but could not find it.

"umm…Alice is everything Alright?" Ace said looking concern.

"I can't find it!" Alice said, looking worried.

"can't find what?" Ace asked. Alice kept on looking through her books.

"my paper, for the project!" Alice said.

"well are you sure that its in here?" Ace said, searching through the books too.

"yes, and I have to find it because the project is due in two days!" Alice said in a worried voice.

"come on I'll help you look for it!" Ace said and they started looking…

**I'm done! Horray! I don't have much to say, so please REVIEW! Yeah, I'm just loving writing this story! Hehehehe bye**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Continue on with the story and REVIEW!

Alice sat down on the edge of Ace's bed, crying. She couldn't find her project anywhere and she can't fail the task. Ace came and sat down next to her.

"come on Alice, cheer up I'm sure we can find it!" Ace said trying to cheer her up. Alice wiped the tears out of her eyes, blushing.

"I'm sorry" she said. Ace just smiled.

"hey, if we can't find your project, then you can work on the same one as me…after all we are in the same class!" Ace said smiling. Alice was pretty happy.

"really Ace, thank you!" Alice said, hugging him. Ace just blushed, like always.

"hey, what are friends for…" he said hugging her back. Ace got up and went to get his project. They started working on it, the bakugan tried helping too, but they didn't know anything about school stuff.

Two days later, they handed the project in. they received a grade A for it, and that wasn't surprising since Ace is so smart. Alice was acting pretty strange though, she seems to be unhappy. Ace realised this at once, they've known each other for a long time. He had the urge to ask her. They were walking home together when Ace decided to ask.

"umm…Alice?" Ace started off.

"yeah?" Alice said.

"is everything alright, are those loser giving you a hard time again?" Ace asked looking at Alice. Alice just shook her head.

"no…its not that!" Alice said sadly.

"then what is it?" Ace was determined to know. Alice just bent her head down.

"I'm moving to Japan…" Alice said sadly. Ace mouth dropped open.

"YOUR WHAT!" Ace said, looking really surprised. He didn't know how loud he was.

"I'm going to live with my grandfather, my parents are going on a vacation and there is no place for me to stay, so I have to go and live with my grandfather…" Ace couldn't believe it. He's only friend is leaving him.

"when are you leaving?" Ace asked, sadness in his voice.

"next week…"

"NEXT WEEK?" Ace was now yelling, much to Alice's surprise.

"yeah…" Alice said.

"when were you going to tell me?" Ace asked.

"I was planning on telling you before I left" Alice said, feeling guilty. Ace just smiled sadly at her.

"I guess I'll miss you then…" Ace said sadly and took Alice's hand. Alice looked into his eyes surprised. She returned his smile.

"I'll miss you too…" she said, tears running down her face. Ace came in front of her, he raised his hand up to her eyes and wiped the tears off her cheek. Alice looked at him and he smiled.

"don't be such a cry baby, its not the end of the world, you know!" Ace said teasingly. He smirked.

"we'll see each other again one day, so cheer up…" Ace said as he turned around and started walking home. Alice blushed and followed.

"I guess so" she said and they walked home.

It's a week before Alice's leave. Today was her last day of school and her last day with Ace. She was walking to school when she heard her name being called.

"hey Alice, wait up!" Ace said running after her. Alice turned around with a smile.

"hi Ace" Alice said. Ace came and stopped in front of her, blushing. He was holding a necklace and a piece of paper in his hand.

"I just wanted to give you something, before you leave!" Ace said revealing a beautiful blue necklace, shaped into a tear drop. Alice was so surprise. Ace came around her back and put in on her neck.

"oh Ace thank you, it's so beautiful!" Alice said admiringly. Ace just blushed.

"this is also for you, I wrote it!" Ace handed Alice the piece of paper blushing deeply. Alice took the piece of paper and read it, it was a poem and it said:

For My Bestest Friend

Friendship is something to hold on to  
But for me that's not the case  
Cause I don't feel I need to keep  
Something that can't be erased

I am sure of what I have  
Cause with you I have no doubt  
For what we've built, can't ever fail  
It's what I care about

I find it hard to describe  
This thing that we share  
Especially when there's nothing else  
That ever could compare

Others always know  
That together we will be  
For there can never be another  
"Tani and Kerrie"

Those two words, known all over  
Might as well be one  
Cause without a Kerrie, there is no Tani  
I'm sorry, it just can't be done

For you're the "U", and I'm the "S"  
And forever that will be  
Cause together we make "US", and so  
YOU COMPLETE ME!

Alice's eyes lit up when she finished reading it. She hugged Ace, stood on her tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek. Ace was very taken aback. He put a hand up to his cheek and touched it. He was speechless.

"oh Ace, this is the sweetest thing, anyone has ever given me!" Alice said, re-reading the poem. Ace just blushed, still shock from the kiss.

"I really wished that I had something to give you in return…" Alice said sadly. But Ace just smiled.

"but you've already given me something very important…" Ace said. Alice just looked at him confusingly.

"what…?" Alice asked, curiously.

"the best thing you can ever give someone is your friendship, and that's what you gave me!" Ace said smiling at her. He went and hugged her.

"thanks Ace…I'll miss you very much" Alice whispered as she hugged him back.

"I'll miss you too…" Ace whispered back….

****

Sorry guys, I think that chapter was lame, I'm sorry if it was! I just don't feel so good, I've got a massive headache! I think I spend to much time on the computer!

I won't blame you guys, if I get any complains! Please REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! You can also tell me what you want in the next chap, if you want! I really need to lie down now! I guess the next chap wont be up soon! Sorry…

CAO!


	6. New Friends

****

Sorry people I just couldn't help myself, I just love writing this story and I hope you guys love reading it! Hehehe, I feel a little bit better!

Before Alice left, she went to visit Ace for the last time. They waved at each other as the car turned a corner, the last thing Alice saw was him disappearing slowly. Alice came to the airport and caught the plane to Japan. She wasn't pretty happy and neither was Ace. 2 Hours later the plane landed and Alice got out. She looked around for some old man that might look like her grandfather. There were so many old men that Alice didn't know which one was her grandfather, how could she when she's never seen him before. Alice decided to go and sit down at a bar until her grandfather comes for her. As she was walking over to the bar, she bumped into someone.

"sorry!" Alice said apologetically as she got up. The boy just got up and brushed himself off.

"its okay, I should be the one who should be sorry" the boy said turning around. Alice's mouth almost dropped wide-open, but she quickly gain control. Her heart started racing and her face was getting hot. The boy was really good-looking and Alice couldn't help but blush.

"are you okay…your face seems to be getting red" the handsome boy said looking at her. Alice almost gasped.

"oh, I'm fine!" Alice said bowing her head down quickly. The boy just looked at her rather weirdly.

"umm…okay…anyways my name is Shun Kazami and you are?" shun asked.

"I'm Alice Gehabich…nice to meet you" Alice said.

"nice to meet you too…anyways are you waiting for someone?" shun asked, nodding to her suitcase.

"yeah…I'm waiting for my grandfather, he was meant to pick me up here!" Alice said smiling. Shun just returned her smile.  
"great, I'm waiting for my grandfather too…" shun said.

"so did you just come off the plane?" Alice asked. Shun just shook his head slightly.

"nah, I'm here to pick him up…what about you, are you getting picked up?" shun asked. Alice just nodded her head slightly.

"so you must be new around…cool" shun said, making Alice blush. Someone came and taped Alice on the shoulder. She turned around a bit shock.

"Alice is that really you, you have changed so much!" an old man said, looking at Alice admiringly.

"grandfather?…" Alice said looking at the old man, he just looked at her and smiled.

"that's right!" her grandfather said. Alice put down her suit case and went over to hug him.

"so, I better go, my grandfather is over there…" shun said nodding to an old man, standing over by the counter. Alice turned around and looked at him, she almost forgot about him.

"oh okay" Alice said, awkwardly.

"maybe I can introduce you to my friends later?" shun said before leaving to meet his grandfather.

"really thanks!" Alice said blushing. She waved good bye to him before she left with her grandfather. Wow she thought, maybe she can like this place after all.

-4 hours later-

Alice got out and decided to take a little walk around. Her grandfather showed her around a few hours ago, so she wouldn't get lost. She was walking around the park, when Shun suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to let out a little shriek.

"sorry…didn't mean to scare you" shun said apologetically.

"its okay" Alice said blushing, not believing that she just screamed.

"so are you ready to meet my friends?" Shun asked. Alice nodded her head excitedly. Her first day and she was already making new friends.

After 20 minutes of walking, Shun finally stopped at a small café. He opened the door and walked in with Alice. A girl with light-blue hair was serving a few customers drinks.

"hey guys?" Shun said as he entered. There were a group of kids sitting around a table. Shun walked towards them and Alice followed slowly behind. She could feel eyes on her. The boys were looking at her and wailing. Alice just blushed and smiled. The blue haired girl stopped and went over to the group too.

"hey Shun, whose your girlfriend?" the blue haired girl asked smirking. Shun went blushed and shook his head as to Alice her face was completely red.

"she's not my girlfriend…her name is Alice and she's new here" Shun said still blushing. The group of kids just looked at each other and smiled. One of them got up.

"hi my name is Julie and nice to meet you!" Julie said excitingly.

"nice to meet you too, Julie" Alice said.

"I'm Dan…this is Runo" he pointed to the blue haired girl. "…Marucho, Julie and I'm sure you've met master hot-shot Shun!" Dan introduced.

"nice to meet you Alice!" they all said.

"Alice, meet the Bakugan Battle Brawler!" Shun said smiling…

****

So Alice meets the bakugan battle brawlers, yeah! Sorry people, that meeting didn't go as planned, I wanted it to be better! Man, I think I just ruined the whole story! L anyways please review! Sorry for the short chappie!

Review


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I'm so sorry for not updating for like forever! I've been really busy writing other stories and I almost forgot about this one completely! Sorry for making you guys wait for so long and I hope you guys can forgive me? My school had handed out our laptops which mean I can update sooner, but my English teacher is making us do an essay during the holidays, so yeah! Crazy woman!**

**My writing style has change, so I hope it won't affect anything! **

**Disclaimer: the word 'disclaimer says it all'**

**Pairings: Alice/Ace/Shun it's gonna a love triangle I guess. Or maybe not. It depends.**

**Chapter 7**

-2 years later-

"Hey Alice, hurry up! We're gonna be late for first period!" Runo shouted over her shoulder at Alice who was quickly stuffing her school books into her back. It's been 2 years now since Alice moved here and had many really good friends on her first day. It was a miracle, she had thought. It wasn't long before she and Runo became the bestest of friends and now they all go to the same school, her and all the Bakugan Battle Brawlers.

She still misses Ace and wonders everyday how he is doing. Recently she has found herself getting attracted to Shun and that kind of made her happy. A little.

"I'm coming Runo," Alice slung her school bag over her shoulder and ran over to Runo. "Ok, I'm ready; lets go!" Runo nodded and they left. Walking quietly to their bus stop, Runo grinned and turned to look at Alice, a small smirk graved on her lips.

"Soo, Alice," She bragged, "What's going on between you and Shun, huh?"Alice turned a shade of red and turned her head to look at Runo.

"W-what are you talking about Runo?" Alice demanded and Runo just shrugged.

"Meh, you know what I mean, now spill!" Runo grinned maliciously at Alice. She knew there was something going on between the two; she has been on to them for quite a while now and didn't know whether her thoughts were true or not. She leaned over and looked at Alice curiously. "So? Gonna talk?" Runo questioned and Alice just fiddled with her fingers, searching for a way out. What can she tell Runo? She was confused at the moment and didn't know her true feelings towards Shun just yet.

"Umm…you see," Alice began, but before she started any necessary explaining or lie, the bus came and stopped right in front of them. Alice let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Runo who just raised her eyebrow at her.

"You're not getting out of it that easy; you're going to explain everything when we get back later!" Runo demanded before getting onto the bus. Alice just chuckled and nodded.

"Sure Runo; whatever you say," Alice said, following behind Runo. They went and sat at the back seat as the bus drove away.

XXXXxxxxxXXX

Alice tapped her pencil on the table boredly, looking up at the clock. Of all the subjects, why did she have math first period? It bored her to the bones and now her head was beginning to hurt. She wasn't even sure she heard half of what the teacher had been saying for the past hour. You couldn't blame her though; Dan had already slept during the first 20 minute and was now still sleeping, snoring softly. Alice watched as Shun reached out his pencil and gently poked Dan on the head. The poor guy jumped up, half dazed.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" He shouted sleepily and sat back down quickly when he saw the teacher glaring at him.

"Dan Kuso, detention! Lunch time; be late and I'll double it!" Mr. Ronzo stated. Dan groaned and sank into his seat while everyone just snickered. "Anyone want to join him?" Mr. Ronzo glared at the whole class and everyone quiet down, shaking their heads slowly. "Good."

Alice sighed and glanced sideways at Shun who simply smiled in return, causing her to turn a brilliant shade of red. She quickly looked away and for the next 10 minute or so, avoided looking in his direction as she forced herself to resolve the boring math's solutions that were laid in front of her.

"Hey, where is Dan?" Runo asked, looking around the table.

"Detention." Shun replied simply, taking a bit of his apple. "Again," he added. Runo shook her head disappointedly.

"What did he do now? Sleep during class?" Runo questioned rhetorically. Alice nodded her head and bent down, picking up her bag. Runo snorted. "Well, that's just like him!"

Shun shrugged and got up. "I'm going to get a drink, see ya guys later," he waved at them as he walked away, meeting Marucho and Julie on the way. He greeted them before he walked past them. The two brawlers walked up to Runo and Alice, smiling.

"Hey guys!" They both greeted.

"Hey." The two friends greeted back. Marucho and Julie sat down and Alice reached into her backpack for her lunch. As she was rambling in her backpack, searching for an apple, her hand touched something. Alice made a face and curiously, she grabbed the object and pulled it out. She smiled and stared at the photograph in her hand. It was the one she and Ace took back years ago. How small and silly they looked in the photo, Alice thought as she neatly put it back in her bag, careful as to not crease or damage it. She sighed and then pulled the apple out, taking a bit at the sweet juicy fruit.

She misses him so much. It's been awhile now and they still haven't contacted each other. They used to, for the past few years, but now for the past 3 or 4 month, they haven't exchanged a single email. They had been calling each other and talking, but since Alice lost her phone, they lost contact. After a few months when Alice finally got a new phone, she send Ace her new number but she never got a call or a reply and she was now beginning to worry. Had Ace found new friends and suddenly forgot her? Alice shook her head at the thought and got up, surprise to see her apple finished. She had eaten it all without realizing.

"Guys, I'm just going to throw this in the bin, I'll be right back," she said and her friends nodded. "Ok."

Alice looked around for a nearby bin but could not see one in sight. After about two minutes of walking and searching, she saw one a few meters ahead of her and began walking towards it. Her pace began to quicken as she saw Chloe Bugger, her personal bully, walking towards her with her gang. Alice cursed under her breath as she reached the bin, opened the lid and throw her litter, turning around only to find herself face to face with a smirking Chloe.

'Great,' Alice thought, 'here we go again….'

**Ok guys, I know its been a long time since I updated and I just want to say. I'm sorry! Again! I'm also sorry for presenting you with such a short chapter after all the long wait, I hope you wonderful readers haven't lost interest and I would greatly appreciate it if you review!**

**Life basically hates me! My phone fell in the water and miraclely its still working (which I should be grateful for) but not properly!**

**I will try my best to update quicker now to make it up to you guys, so please Review! XD**

**I have cookies and thanks to those who have been reviewing! I love you all!**

**Had too much sugar today, ignore me!**


End file.
